


Bad Idea

by lemoniris



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pining, Smut, Unrequited Love, and loves someone she can't have, its more about the fact that yang is a useless lesbian, ok i'll stop now, sexy stuff isn't too sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniris/pseuds/lemoniris
Summary: For a moment, ivory hair was raven and sapphire eyes were golden. The features were younger but just angled, but right as she felt the wrong name on the tip of her tongue, the features were back to normal.This was a bad idea. It was biting into the sinful fruit she would never be allowed to taste. But it was only imagination. Maybe this was what she needed to get over Blake, goodbye sex for a love she would never have.





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello there yes, new chapter of B&B is almost ready but in the mean time have this filth I wrote while trying to study, enojy! - lemon x

 

In the history of bad decisions that made up Yang's life, this probably wasn’t the worst. So why did it feel like it was?

It wasn’t like this was unfamiliar territory; Winter had been her go-to for almost a year. But upcoming  tournaments and constant counselling sessions had begun to occupy so much of Yang's time, that between caring for herself and Ruby she didn’t have the time for sleep let alone sex. Winter understood, in the distant way she always seemed to understand everything. It had been over a year since then and before tonight, she had never felt the need to seek out Winter and offer to start their routine back up, especially since she was constantly back and forth between Vale and Atlas for work.

Yet here she sat, in a taxi heading to Winter's apartment with a message typed out on the screen.

 

_Ive got a bad idea. Im coming over, for old times sake?_

 They didn’t know each others minds or their hearts, but they could read each other's bodies in the dark. Sex with Winter was enjoyable, and right now Yang would do almost anything if it meant she could stop thinking about raven hair and amber eyes. She hit send, ran shaking hands through her blonde mane and tried to keep it together for at least another 10 minutes. The taxi would be at Winter's soon. She had to think of Winter tonight. Not Blake.

 

Blake wasn’t hers. Blake was never going to be hers. It was Ilia's lips on hers tonight. It was Ilia's arms winding around her waist and holding her close. It would be Ilia leaving marks on her neck and kissing her way down.

She tried to be happy for Ilia, she truly had; Yang wasn’t that much of an asshole. Ilia had poured out her heart to Yang, confided in her that she loved the girl she felt herself catching feelings for. Ilia was getting her happy ending, and so was Blake. Those two were practically inseparable, it only made sense.

But by the way Blake looked at Yang sometimes, and by the way the feline held her, Yang honestly thought that there was something there. Something more than friendship.

Blake looked at Yang with eyes that dove straight into her soul, but it was warm and gentle and begged Yang _please don't hide - I want all of this, all of you._ Blake didn’t just hug her goodbye, she clung to Yang. She gripped her shirt and buried her face into the crook of Yang's neck like it was made to be there, and she held on so tight, as if the thought of ever having to let go terrified her.  Apparently she was wrong.

Blake held onto Ilia like that, only an hour beforehand, and she kissed Ilia as if their lips pressed together was the only way that she could breathe. The swirling lights of the club couldn’t hide the adoration on Blake's face, the love in those amber eyes that Yang could only dream would look at her like that.

 

A buzz snapped her from her thoughts. Trembling hands typed in her password, a breath leaving her lips in anticipation. Winter had replied.

_For old times sake. I'll see you soon._

The screen went black and Yang felt her heart in her throat.

Just forget about it, forget about her.

 

///

 

The door was already unlocked when Yang got there. With shaking hands, she turned the handle and creaked the door open.

“Fancy seeing you here,” a silky voice hummed. The feeling was both familiar yet strange, and Yang barely had a moment before she found herself pressed back against the now closed door. Winter hadn’t changed at all.

Piercing blue eyes stared her down, ivory hair already falling down her back and teasing the skin of her shoulder. She was already in her nightgown, the deep blue one trimmed with black lace that always made Yang turn into putty in Winter's hands. Fabric teased the tops of slender thighs and spaghetti straps decorated defined shoulders. It was the one Winter wore on their first night together, and Yang couldn't help but wonder if it was pure coincidence or purposefully done.

 

“Its been a while huh?” was all Yang could muster as a reply. Soft lips were already making a pathway down her neck and her arms wound around Winter’s waist the way they always did. The hairs on her neck stood at attention, soft hands running down Yang’s spine. It should have felt good, it always had before. But now Yang was torn between making a decision she knew she would regret or crawling into bed and letting herself cry.

Or crawling into another pair of arms. Ones she wanted to be in, but ones she knew were holding someone else.

“You're trembling.”

 

Yang’s thoughts shattered. Glancing down at her hands, she watched as they shook against Winter's spine. She hadn't even felt it. The blonde looked up at the words, watching Winter scan her face. Her eyes were softer, the way you look at am injured animal and Yang was _not_ having that. The last thing she wanted was a pity party.

“I'm fine,” Yang lied.

“Something's on your mind, isn't it?” the woman asked, gently brushing a piece of blonde hair back. “Or someone.”

“That's never stopped you before,” the blonde snapped. Winter’s reply stopped in her mouth,  withdrawing slightly. The pit in Yang's stomach turned into a black hole and she wished it was swallow her whole. She hadn't meant to snap. A forceful exhale left her lips, trying to piece together an apology that never came before watching Winter closely. Yang could hear the older woman think. She had no idea what about but Winter had never looked at her this intensely before, even during their trysts. Thankfully the whole helpless-animal look was gone, but the way Winter was looking at her now still didn’t sit right. The lust in icy eyes was overshadowed by curiosity and concern; Yang feared what her own eyes were showing, and how much Winter would know purely from looking.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Winter eventually asked.

 _No,_ Yang thought. _I want this with her, but I can't have her._

“I'm sure,” she breathed instead. Winter opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Yang didn't want to think about what she was going to say, she just wanted to forget, even if she knew this was going to haunt her in a few hours. When the silence began to choke, Yang darted forward and took Winter's lips between hers.

Lips and tongues fought while hands ripped and tugged at clothing, and if Yang kept her eyes closed she could pretend she was kissing someone else. They parted for a moment, tearing Yang's V-neck over her head, reconnecting as two pairs of hands undid the button and zip of her jeans, tugging them down until Yang could kick them off herself. Winter surged forward, keeping Yang against the door and slotting one leg between Yang's. Winter's mouth caught Yang's gasp, hands holding hips as the younger girl ground herself against the woman's thigh.

“Bed,” Winter whispered. It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Yang had no desire to do anything but agree. Hands gripped the straps of Yang’s sports bra, hauling her body away from the wall.

Yang let the older woman drag her over to the queen bed, navy sheets still the same from last time she was inside this room. Same actions, different intentions. Yang felt teeth graze the skin of her neck, something that always made her knees buckle and her resolve crumble. So why didn’t it this time? Her knees hit the edge of the bed frame and her back hit the mattress as Yang momentarily felt air leave her lungs. Huffing slightly, she propped herself up on her elbows and watched the scene before her. For a moment, ivory hair was raven and sapphire eyes were golden. The features were younger but just as angled, but right as she felt the wrong name on the tip of her tongue, the features were back to normal.

Right. It was Winter she was sleeping with tonight.

 

Crawling back, Yang watched Winter stalk her way up her body. The older woman returned her lips to Yang's neck and the blonde could feel the tension in her shoulders melt just a little. Calloused hands trailed soft skin but Winter brushed them off.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” she breathed. It wasn't unusual for the pair, to let one take control and the other to reap the pleasure. But Yang doubted if she could get rid of this feeling unless she was the one in control. Before Yang could protest, sapphire eyes met lilac with a gaze that sent her into silence.

“Yang, I know I'm not the one you want.”

_Was I that obvious?_

Eyebrows furrowed and soft lips formed a lie but Winter beat her to it.

“I'm not blind, but I couldn’t care less,” she started, her voice firm but not unkind or jealous like Yang had feared. “We agreed on no strings attached when this all started, and we both kept that agreement. Who you have feelings for is none of my concern, neither is who you think of. My only concern tonight is making you come.”

Winter was right and Yang knew that she was. Normally that would be enough to ease the tension but that damn pit in her stomach wasn't going away.

“Its not fair,” Yang breathed, trying to keep her voice from trembling despite the lump in her throat. “People shouldn't be used like this.”

“Yang, it isn't using. There's nothing wrong with thinking of someone else while we do this. I know there's been times when we've had sex and I've thought of somebody else.”

The blonde paused, a pair of lips on her neck by the time she had a reply.

“So we can do this normally, if you think that will help,” Winter murmured in between kisses. “Or you can close your eyes, and pretend I'm the one that you want.”

 

Could she do that? Should she even do that? Surely that was objectifying either one of them, either Blake for reducing her to a fantasy or Winter for treating her like little more than a sex doll. But imagining that it was _Blake_ between her legs, _Blake's_ tongue on her clit, _Blake's_ fingers curling inside her-

_Oh Gods._

Yang had barely been touched yet but she was already burning.

 

A moan left Yang’s mouth as lips kissed down her stomach. She felt a surge of heat swell within her and her body began to burn and burn. Fighting to keep her hips still, calloused fingers wound through _raven_ hair. A chuckle rumbled in her partner's throat, and Yang felt her heart leap higher into her throat the further she felt those lips descend.

This was a bad idea. It was biting into the sinful fruit she would never be allowed to taste. But it was only imagination. Maybe this was what she needed to get over Blake, goodbye sex for a love she would never have.

Before she could decide if that was better or worse, she felt fingers teasing her through the fabric of her underwear. Her hips canted into the touch and her breath halted in her chest.

“Relax,” the voice purred. “Let me take care of you Yang,”

An incoherent plea leaving her lips, Yang felt fingers deftly tug down the fabric of her underwear. Her fingers ran through the soft hair beneath her palms. Yang knew it was white, but imagining sable strands in their place sent a jolt of electricity up her spine. As she felt warm breath on her folds, her hips moved on their own accord, bottom lip between her teeth as it took every ounce of her not to make a sound.

 

“You good there?” _Blake_ purred and Yang could have sworn she tasted blood.

“I will be when you quit teasing,” the blonde growled, her head swimming and imagining golden eyes watching her with mirth. A bell-like laugh filled her ears and suddenly the breath was gone.

Broad strokes of _Blake's_ tongue warmed her up, her nose bumping Yang's clit and setting every nerve in her body on fire. Winter always used the same techniques, direct and controlled, knowing Yang would be melting in her hands soon enough. Even though the movements were the same, when Yang imagined Blake in her place, direct was replaced with _desperate_. Like _Blake_ wanted Yang just as much as Yang wanted her. _Blake's_ tongue parted her outer lips and dove straight in as if Yang kept her breathing. Hands clung to strong thighs, keeping her close (as if Yang wanted to be anywhere else).

 

As the tip of a tongue hit the bundle of nerves, Yang let out a high whimper, spine arching off the bed. _Blake_ hummed against her folds and Yang swore to whatever was in the heavens to never let this stop. As if _Blake_ could read her body, or even her mind, every time Yang felt herself heighten in pleasure, _Blake's_ tongue would slow. It was an endless cycle of luring her into a false sense of guaranteed pleasure and teasing her to the point of losing her goddamn mind. A hand removed itself from Yang's thighs and a slender finger teased her entrance, and Yang couldn't remember the last time she felt this good.

“ _P-Please-"_ Yang choked, gasping and moaning as she felt _Blake's_ finger slip inside of her. The pace was agonizingly slow, the blonde whining in protest as the finger pumped back and forth within her walls. Slowly she began to pick up speed and Yang began to feel herself lose control of her body. _Blake_ was beginning to hit all of the right spots inside of her, and when her finger curled Yang felt herself almost scream. 

As a second finger entered, Yang bucked her hips furiously back against the fingers inside of her as _Blake_ began to fuck her. The grip on _sable_ hair tightened, keeping _Blake's_ tongue pressed against her clit, as it flicked and sucked and brought Yang close to euphoria . It was all too much and not enough at the same time and _what in the world made Yang think waiting this long was a good idea?_

Yang's head swirled with colour and light and raven hair and golden eyes. Her body was rising from the bed, every nerve ending composed of lightning as every cell within her and every fiber of her being was set on fire. With _Blake’s_ lips on her clit and _Blake's_ fingers pumping and curling inside, Yang was reduced to trembling hands and hips that refused to stay still. Whenever _Blake_ hummed against her, she felt fireworks ascend her spine, and whenever _Blake_ hit the right spot inside of her, her resolve would crumble and her voice was reduced to  desperate whimpers and moans because forming words right now was downright impossible. All Yang could think about was the heights that _Blake_ was sending her to.

_Blake._

_Blake!_

“Blake!”

 

Yang's vision exploded into white, all of her nerve endings singing as she tipped over the edge. She gripped the hair in her hands, her hips seeking out friction as she felt a tongue cleaning up her mess and easing her down slowly. Yang never wanted to stop feeling this good. Her body was sore in the best way and her heart felt like it was going to rip her chest open in a feeling she couldn't place. Trembling hands kept running through her hair before it moved out of her grasp.

Feeling the absence from between her legs, Yang whined quietly but eventually opened eyes and saw piercing sapphire staring down at her.

Her heart sunk into her stomach.

_Oh._

“Well don't look too disappointed to see me,” Winter hummed, moving to gently kiss the blonde's cheek.

“‘M not,”  she defended weakly, her chest still shuddering as she fought to regain her breath. “It's just that-"

“No need to explain,” Winter hushed, pressing a soft kiss to Yang’s lips which the blonde returned. “It's getting late. Did you want to stay the night?”

After a moment, Yang shook her head.

“I promised Ruby I'd be home tonight. Plus, she doesn't know I came to see you.”

Winter understood in the way that she always did, replying with a soft kiss to Yang’s forehead.

“Did you want to shower before you leave?”

Yang thought for another moment before she replied.

“Only if you join me and let me get you off.”

Winter had no reason to object.

 

Yang had gotten her off in record time; pressed against the shower wall, three fingers inside of her at a blistering pace. Winter’s taste certainly hadn't changed, despite her composure and formal presentation she always enjoyed having a forceful lover. Steam filled the room even after the two had turned off the water, Winter watching as Yang redressed herself.

“Thanks for letting me swing by tonight,” Yang hummed. _I'm sorry_ , she didn’t have the heart to say. _I'm sorry I was thinking about someone else._

“My pleasure,” Winter replied easily, still only clad in a white bath robe. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.” Before Yang could reply, the white haired woman drew her into a soft, easy kiss. “Whenever you feel the need, you're always welcome.”

Yang couldn't think of anything else to say, but instead replied with another soft kiss before showing herself out of Winter's apartment. Waiting for the taxi to come down the empty street, the blonde sat on the cold cement of the curb and let herself process everything that happened that night.

 

 _Well that was a thing,_ she thought, scoffing at herself. What kind of person did that? Winter had made her feel incredible and she repaid her by crying someone else's name as she came. Yeah, Yang fucked her in the shower but that hardly made up for it.

And what would Blake think of all this? Yang was supposed to be Blake's friend, she wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her then fuck someone else when she had gotten a girlfriend. She would be surprised if Blake ever wanted to see her again if she found out.

 

Would she find out? Yang would never tell Blake, that's a disaster waiting to happen. She hardly talked to Ilia and was no where near dumb enough to say something like _hey, by the way I'm really happy for you and Blake but I kinda fell in love with her and I fucked someone to try forget about it but I pretended it was her the whole time and screamed her name when I came, hope you don’t mind._  If either of them found out, Ilia was going to kick her ass, and rightly so. Yang reduced Blake to a thought to help get her off, objectified Blake for her own pleasure - something she promised never to do. And now she was never going to be able to look into those gorgeous amber eyes again.

 

“What the _fuck_ do I do now?” Yang groaned, hiding her face in her hands as if to cover up the shame. She couldn't tell anyone. Weiss didn't know how she felt about Blake, Ruby was out of the question and it was hardly fair to have Winter give her advice on all of this. Pyrrha was an option but her forte was love and relationships, not hook ups and hormones. Her Dad would give her a slap  on the wrist and probably say to just bring it up to counselling next session and talking to Summer's grave wasn’t going to help her.

“Congratulations Xiao Long, you've officially created a new kind of stupid,” she grumbled to herself.

She didn't think it would take having sex with Winter to realize she was in love with Blake.

 

_Wait, what?_

She reflected back on her thoughts, reflected on the word she had used over and over again. It wasn't a lie, it had felt right.

She was in love with Blake.

“Shit _._ ”


End file.
